Murderers in LionClan
Description Welcome to MIL, a Non-Canon spinoff Roleplay that is about LionClan! Recently, a murderer has been killing cats, and you must determine who it is before its too late! HOW IT WORKS: There is a Killer that everyone else doesn't know about, and when voting opens after everyone role-plays for awhile, you must vote for the cat you think it is, or abstain if there's not enough information. After voting is closed, Russet will send a roleplay at the end of the day with the leader of the clan exiling the cat with the most votes, and if it is the killer, you win! However if it isn't, Russet will post a message with a cat in the round that the mysterious and unknown killer has killed, along with a few clues, then it all repeats until: 1) The Killer is Exiled/Killed! (The Clan Wins!) 2) The Killer Kills All Cats! (The Killer Wins!) DIFFICULTY LEVELS! EASY LEVEL:-One Killer -Twenty Cats -One Cat Dies at Start -One Cat Dies Nightly -One Cat Exiled Daily -Max of Three Clues EXPERIENCED LEVEL: -One Killer -Eighteen Cats -Two Cats Die at Start -One Cat Dies Nightly -One Cat Exiled Daily -Max of Two Clues HARDCORE LEVEL: -Two Killers -Sixteen Cats -Two Cats Die at Start -Two Cats Die Nightly -Two Cats Exiled Daily -Max of One Clue Rounds Round 1 A cat snuck into the den, snagging the golden tom by the neck, they cut off his collar and tore a gash in his throat, blood pooled around the tom's nest as the limp body of Logheart fell to the ground. Logheart coughed out blood and went limp, bleeding all over the ground. His spirit rose and he caught a glimpse of blurred fur, but the killer had fled the den. /Who-who had done this?!/ He was flushed with rage. DAY 1: Ivystar jumped on high-rock and exiled Sleetfur. Then she jumped down. NIGHT 1: The night after Sleetfur's exile, the dark figure crept into the apprentice den. They slashed the young gray-brown's apprentices stomach open. Firepaw was now on her way to StarClan. The only evidence was a tuft of black fur left on the ground. DAY 2: Ivystar leaped onto high-rock and exiled Ferndapple, then jumped down. NIGHT 2: The cat silently crept into the nursery, quickly killing Sunkit, then ran off. DAY 3: Ivystar jumped on Highrock and exiled Moonbright. She jumped off the Highrock. NIGHT 3: In the dead of night, the murderer struck again. This time leaving the dead body of Nightclaw along with a bloody paw print and black tufts of tail fur. DAY 4: Ivystar jumped on Highrock and exiled Scarface. She jumped off highrock. NIGHT 4: In the dead of night, the murderer struck again. This time leaving the dead body of Spidergaze and the faint smell of a cat who has been in BloodClan camp. DAY 5: Ivystar jumped onto Highrock and exiled Clickfeather. DAY 6: In the dead of night, the murderer was no where to be found... This time leaving every cat alive, for she, Clickfeather, had been exiled. Round 2 One cat snuck into the warrior den, killing Echoleaf, while the other snuck into the nursery to finish Adderkit.